Love's Greatest Decision
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Rachel Green must face the inevitable truth she is in still in love . Can she get to London to stop Ross's wedding ? Takes place in the time TOW Ross's Wedding...MC and RR...please R
1. Default Chapter

Thanks for all the nice reviews. Right now I am going through a block so I started this this morning. I just thought this might be interesting and might end my block. It started to grow so I decided to go with it.

Love's Greatest Decision....Rachel Green must is forced to face an inevitable fact..she is still in love.. can she stop Ross before he makes a huge mistake? What might have happened when Ross got married if Rachel got to talk to him after he said her name.

I regrettably say I don't own any of my characters...they are the property of Bright , Kaufmann and Crane...but if someone could can I have Matthew Perry and David Schwimmer for Christmas..lol

They had just walked out the door. She wished he hadn't been so angry, but how could she go. After all , he was going to London to get married. Ross thought that as his friend it would make him happy to have his best friend at his wedding. After all, his sister and two buddies were going to London to be in his wedding. Why couldn't Rachel come as well?

She had been fighting certain thoughts ever since he announced his engagement to Emily. Her fault? Yes because she tried to get interested in another guy and move on from Ross. Joshua seemed to be that guy. He was handsome, he was charming, and he was divorced. There was only one problem , he wasn't Ross.

Joshua finally wanted to get to know her better, so he gave her tickets to a club opening of a club he had invested in. It wasn't exactly a date, but he would run into her and they would be together for the first time out of work. Everything would have been fine, but her boss Mr. Waltham had asked her earlier in the day to take his niece Emily to the opera. First of all it was the opera, second of all she wanted to impress Joshua once again it was good old reliable Ross to the rescue. One night that's all. Ross and her had a new kind of relationship, they seemed more like two adolescent siblings than people who were once in love. Sly glances and loving looks were replaced by juvenille hand gestures and a contest of my date is better than your date. Maybe she was doing him a favor.

The night didn't turn out so well. Rachel never did find Joshua and some girl claimed to be her and got in. This so called date turned into a weekend in Vermont. Three days later , Ross announced he was in love. Fine they both found someone, and life went on. But then something weird happened , Ross was falling and falling fast. She liked Joshua and wanted to be with Joshua, but it was weird to see her former boyfriend so entranced by this foreigner. One night in a foolish attempt to impress Joshua, she arranged a going away party for Emily. That night she had totally made a fool of herself choosing to dress as a cheerleader. The night ended with a heart to heart talk with her friend as she comforted him to let him know that Emily was the real thing. That night gave her a wake up call, he had moved on.

Everything was fine, she went out with Joshua and Ross had a transatlantic relationship with Emily. Tired of his stolen moments between flights to London, in an effort to hang on to her he proposed and she accepted. Time stood still for Rachel as she heard those words "Emily and I are engaged."

Now she was sitting with Phoebe and everyone was on their way to London. She thought about when Joshua broke up with her. She was sad but not really about that. She remembered getting the invitation in the mail. Miss Emily Waltham and Mr. Ross Geller request your presence at their wedding, She had always imagined her name being by his not another one. This isn't why Joshua made her sad, this is why she was sad.

Rachel was sad and Phoebe knew why. She couldn't say anything but she knew what Rachel was feeling. It wasn't just because she was eight months pregnant and very emotional. She watched Rachel's face as Ross walked out of the door. Rachel was upset but couldn't say anything . Now Phoebe and her could talk . Rachel had to admit it she was still fighting her feeelings for Ross. Phoebe reached out and gave Rachel a hug. She knew what she had to do, she had to get Rachel to London to stop this wedding. Boy could she be evil if she wanted.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, if someone I still loved was getting married." Phoebe commented.

It finally dawned on Rachel. There it was she was still loved Ross. But she couldn't admit her feelings to anyone it would just make things entirely too complicated. This was n't the first time either, there was Julie and Bonnie. Admitting her feelings just started to make everything go wrong. She couldn't do it.....

Monica was miserable, but she did a good job of hiding it. Why did she break up with Pete? Yes he was a psycho for wanting to be the ultimate fighting champion, but he loved her. Here she was nearing thirty and her brother was on wife number two. Would there ever be a man for Monica Geller?

Chandler tried to doze off, but he couldn't he was on an airplane with a thirty year old kid. Joey was so excited.

"London baby!" he cried.

Ross looked out the window. He was going to have someone again finally. Emily was going to be his wife and she would not leave him for another woman. He had to admit that hurt a lot. He loved Carol so much, then she took his heart and stepped on it. About the only good thing he got out of the relationship was his son , Ben. His first born. Now there would definitely be other kids and a life. Everything looked rosy from here on out. No more mistakes. He laid his head back and smiled.

Rachel ran down to the florist. She was going to put all of this out of her mind. She would make a nice lunch for her and Phoebe and decorate the table with a nice bouquet. She stared at the flowers. bouquet...like a bridal bouquet. She started to tear up. She wiped her eyes and started to prepare the flowers for the vase. Phoebe decided no more stalling.

Oh my there she said it out loud...she was still in love..Phoebe tried her best as she talked about all of his bad points. She thought about the dark hair she used to love to run her fingers through. It wasn't greasy, kind of felt like cotton actually very soft. then she mentioned kissing. She could just sit and kiss Ross all day. He would be tender and gentle , yet he would know how to make her feel good. She walked through the store and saw a beautiful new dress. She could imagine herself going out in this dress. A gentleman caller would escort her to dinner and dancing. She would go to the door and there would be Ross at the door smiling his shy little smile. Ugh this was not working.

On the ride home, she made a decision. Without a word, she went to her bedroom and packed a bag. Next she riffled through the dresser to find her passport. She would fix herself later when she got on the plane. She couldn't waste any more time.

"Phoebe do you know where the food is for the chick and the duck? Yeah why aren't you going to be here?"

because I am going to London... Phoebe tried to stop her...but deep in her heart she knew she was doing the right thing.

next: Rachel's flight to London


	2. London Calling

London Calling…I know that Rachel forgot her passport but for reasons in this story,,she brought it and didn't have to go back.

Rachel handed the agent her passport and her five credit cards. She was willing to gamble it all on love. Hopefully she would win. She walked through the door onto the plane and sat down. As the plane taxied down the runway of JFK , she pulled a book out of her carry on bag. It was Nora Bing's latest, Ocean of Passion., a gift from her dear friend Chandler. She opened it up and began to read. The heroine was kidnapped by a bunch of spies and held hostage on an island in the middle of the Caribbean. As the plane leveled off she settled in for the long flight. Her mind began to wander.

She was the heroine, Amber , whose father had a lot of money and her lover was an agent for Her Majesty's Service whose mission was to rescue her. She was tied up and her captors were threatening to throw her at the bottom of the ocean if her ransom wasn't paid. As they were getting ready to dispose of her, a mysterious figure swims up in a wet suit and snorkel He takes out a gun and shoots the enemy spies Then he takes the fair Amber in his arms.

Rachel was enjoying her reverie too much. She seemed to be talking in her sleep. "Ross, Ross save me, from these assasins." she moaned. "Oh ,Agent Stone, take me , take me now!" she called.

"Miss, miss?" the man on the other side of her called. He was tryng to sleep and she was not helping with her comments.

Rachel woke up, "I'm sorry , I must have been dreaming, I was reading this romance and I…"

"That is absolutely charming, I haven't had sleep in two days , so if you wouldn't mind could you please be quiet." the mean man said.

Rachel started wondering, What were they doing right now?

Everything was a mess. She had spent her whole life dreaming of the day she got married, and now the caterer messed up, the cellist had carpal tunnel syndrome, and now her dream chapel was being torn down. Emily was beside herself and she allowed herself to fall apart in front of Ross and his sister. He just hugged her and told her that things would be alright. That's right she could get through anything, she had him now.

Meanwhile on the other side of Westminster Abbey, Joey was just being Joey and Chandler was just ready to kill him.. He was so excited about London and wanted to go everywhere. It was almost as if Joey was the child and Chandler the grown up. They came to a hat stand where Joey found a cool hat with the Union jack on it.

"That 's great, now I don't have to buy that I'm With Stupid t-shirt." he said. Fed up with his antics, Chandler went back to the hotel.

Rachel had finished her meal and was taking out her mirror to check herself. "Ugh" she said as she closed it. Now she needed to start her plan of attack. She had to look hot and sexy to woo the fair Dr. Geller back to her. She had done it before, all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and he would be putty in her hands. The British chippy wouldn't know what hit her. She took out her make up bag and went to work. Next thing she did was open her carryon from the overhead and pull on a strapless black number and put on a pair of killer heels then she looked in the mirror."Rachel you look good," she said to herself.

Phoebe started to panic. Suppose she really did go through with it? Now she started to think of the consequences and got nervous. She lifted her enormous body up from the couch and found the itenary. Oh thank God for Mon and her compulsiveness, this had every phone number and location of the trip to the exact time of the wedding. She had to do it , she picked up the phone..

"Hello international operator, I would like to place a call to a Miss Emily Waltham in London."

Colin sat at the pub. He had done it this time. Emily was getting married tomorrow and to that jerk he played rugby with no less. A Yank , boy he must be special for Em to want to marry him Then again she was always a little too spontaneous. He went back in his mind, They were having a picinic by the Thames and she had only known Colin three days.

"Oh Colin, you know how to make a girl special." Emily cooed "I love you so much so let's live together."

Colin was shocked . Three days and she wanted to get a flat with him. Then he had to make the mistake of going out after rugby with the lads for a pint at the pub. A busty redhead kept throwing herself at him. Since he was drunk, he started to kiss her because Emily had to work late. Emily found out and moved out. Now he was kicking himself for losing a great girl like Emily. If only he could turn back time.

The mood was jovial at the rehearsal dinner. All the wedding problems had been solved. Everyone was drinking and laughing and having a good time. Ross walked around with his arm around Emily as they chatted up their guests. Joey had talked to Phoebe earlier and been warned that trouble was coming. However Joey, saw something that would occupy his time more constructively. He put on his best smile and sidled up to the shy bridesmaid.

"How you doin?" he said in his Queens accent. She giggled at the American then batted her eyelashes.

"I'm Felicity, Emily's mate." she said as she put out her hand.

"I'm Joey, Ross's best friend," he said as he kissed hers.

"Let's get out of here," she said as she pulled Joey's hand to dissappear in to the coat room. He put his arms around her and started to make out with her.

One person was definitely miserable and that was Monica. All night long , she had to listen to her dear mother going on about how this might be her only chance to have a wedding. Damn that woman. I just haven't found the right one yet. Oh I forgot I am not Ross the perfect, who gets straight A's, papers published in professional journals, and marries lesbians. Monica thought. She had found the perfect corner to hide in and drown her sorrows. She did have to giggle at the fight going on between her father and Steven Waltham. Good old daddy, at least there was one ally in the Geller house. Ross just stood there trying to referee. This was all delicious fun.

She didn't know it but someone was watching her from the other side of the room. He had a drink in his hand but he couldn't understand it . She was so beautiful with that raven hair and those ruby lips. Tonight she had on a red dress which showed off her curves. Something was happening and he didn't understand it. After all, it was his buddy, Monica. She looked sad, so maybe he would go over and talk to her.

"I'm a single mother with a thirty year old son." she said as she took another drink. That guy was hilarious earlier he had told Chandler he enjoyed his moving performance in Titantic.

"I can't understand why no one would want you, you're gorgeous." For the very first time, she looked into his sky blue eyes. He smiled and when he did that his mouth had little dimples by it. It was almost as if she was being hypnotized by him. But he was forbidden fruit. Her brother would go off on her so fast if she did think of him that way.

That's not part of "the rules." Thy shall not do thy best friend's sister.

She gave him a friendly hug before he excused himself. At that moment Chandler left.

Rachel heard the announcement, "Good evening, we will be arriving at Heathrow Airport in a few minutes. The time here is eight pm and the temperarture is 60 degrees. We hope you have had an enjoyable flight and Virgin Airways invites you to enjoy your stay in jolly old England and come fly with us again." This was it. Hopefully he would be glad she made the flight.


	3. Thy Brother's Keeper

Rachel strolled through customs wondering what she was going to do now. She didn't have a hotel room, so she guessed she would stay in Monica's suite. Hopefully that would only be until she got to have her little talk with Ross. She was so sure this was going to be it.

Monica was very drunk. She couldn't take anymore of the bantering and chatter at the restaurant , so she said her good byes and left. She certainly didn't want to go back to her room, she was in a foreign country and feeling something odd. She was attractive damn it and why no one wanted to be with her was beyond her. She stumbled into the lobby of the Marriott and giggled. One more drink, then she would go to sleep.

She said on the stool and started ranting, "Hello world, that's right it's me Harmonikka, Monica Geller, I am almost thirty and have no boyfriend or children. I am here in merry ole England for my dumb married a lesbian for his first marriage, brother's wedding. I am hot see me!" Everyone looked at the raving American. She took a swig of her scotch and started for the elevator.

She needed a man tonight and that is exactly what she was going to find. Joey? Of course, he had tons of women and never a messy attatchment to any of them. She would find Joey sleep with him and

Then she could face tomorrow. She took her lipstick out of her purse and applied it with her compact. Next, she knocked on the boys hotel room. Chandler opened it and stood in the doorway, he was wearing his pajamas.

"Is Joey here?" Monica slurred.

"No, he's with some bridesmaid." Chandler answered "Mon? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, good night," she said defeated.

Chandler gently touched her arms. "Mon I know you, something's wrong now come in and tell me what it is." he said .

Monica followed Chandler into the room and sat on the bed. "Well it is like this. I am going to be thirty years old. I am not married or dating someone . I work as a chef and have no children. The worse part is that some guy thought I was Ross' mother. One more example of how he always manages to come out on top. My mother is telling everyone how I will never get married. Am I that bad Chandler?"

Chandler smiled at Monica, "Are you kidding, you are incredible, you're smart, you're funny, and you are hot. What guy wouldn't want you?" he smiled.

Monica looked deep into Chandler's eyes. For the very first time she was seeing something completely different. She remembered him coming to their house as a teen and thinking he was cute, but she was fat Monica then. She looked at his face., the face she had seen everyday for years. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and those pearly white teeth. The way that the lights hit his hair and made it shine even more. His laugh that covered the sarcasm of a lifetime of hurts. She was seeing a whole new side of Chandler Bing.

Chandler swallowed. This was Monica. Monica who made him breakfast. Monica who he peed on in Montauk. Monica the baby sister of his oldest and best friend. Monica who was once very fat , but now she sparkled like a diamond. Her hair was so dark and luminous . Her blue eyes twinkled next to that alabaster skin. Her lips seemed to be calling to him. He seemed to be hearing them.

Chandler moved closer to Monica. What was he doing? Friends can't be lovers. This was the one great lesson of his buddy's failed romance. He stared for a moment into her eyes. She shyly closed them as he moved his lips closer to hers. It was a tender touch and then his tongue ever so slightly touched hers. He felt himself falling and he didn't want to stop. He moved closer towards her as he put his arms around her tiny body.

He embraced her shoulders and her arms. One thing he didn't want to do was frighten her or scare her. His hands fumbled with the straps on her dress. Carefully he pulled them down as he caressed her arms.

She didn't fight at all. It was almost as if she was giving into a feeling that she couldn't stop. He pushed her down into the sheets as she wriggled out of her slip. She ripped the pajama top off of his body and threw it to the floor. He moved his hands to rip the panty hose from her silky legs being careful not to scar her beautiful legs. With his feet he clumsily tried to kick off his pajamas bottoms as they got under the covers. This made Monica laugh. He shushed her because he just wanted this to be their moment. They would worry about the others later. He secretly hoped that Joey would be out all night

He moved his mouth to her chest. He softly kissed her breasts and her stomach. She moaned with pleasure. "Oh Chandler, this is what I want, love me, love me Chandler." He put his body over her and started to ease himself down on her. He smiled as he laid over her. She put her hands up to touch his face. It was so soft and smooth, like silk. Monica sighed when he was done.

They fell asleep lying in each other's arms. This was a whole new part of their relationship. It didn't even feel weird . It felt like it was meant to be. Chandler opened his eyes and looked down at Monica. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. He looked at the travel clock on the stand. Joey still wasn't home. But then he worried about Monica laying in bed with him naked. He didn't mind Joey knowing. But Ross, well that was another story. He was very protective of Monica, and might not understand why his best friend slept with her.

And even though Ross was a nice guy, you did not want to get on his bad side.

Rachel crawled in to the bed. It was good to get off that plane, take a shower, and crawl into bed. She looked at the clock. She would get a few hours sleep and then talk to him. She still had plenty of time yet. It was early. She looked over in Monica's bed. Still empty. Well good for her, she needed someone since the end of her and Pete. Whoever he was, she was hoping he would want to keep seeing her best friend. But now she had to rest.

Emily awoke from her bed. It was going to be the biggest day of her life. Her wedding day. She looked at the snapshot on her dresser of her and Ross in New York. Just a few more things and then she would be an American. She walked over to the chair where the housekeeper laid out her dress. She held it up to her and twirled around like a little girl. In just a few hours she was going to be Mrs. Ross Geller.

Ross finally got up and walked over to the window . In the distance he could hear the bells of Big Ben. It was still early but it dawned on him. His days of loneliness were soon ending. After four years, he would be a married man again. He would wake up with Emily by his side and they would have the life he had always dreamed of. This time no other woman, and he would have finally moved on from Rachel. It was going to be a great day. He dug out his hair brush from his sachel and ran across the hall to let his pals know how happy he was.

He ran in as excited as a kid at Christmas, "I'm getting married to day..woo hoo ! " Ross exclaimed.

Monica dived under the covers when she heard the commotion. She didn't want either of Chandler's friends to see her. She was going to come out when Ross left except when she heard Joey's voice.

"Do you think he saw me?" Monica asked guiltily as Chandler looked at her.

Next Rachel rises to the occasion…hope you liked the Mondler I added. Keep those reviews coming..


	4. Rachel's Day of Reckoning

This chapter is R because of the use of language

Rachel looked over at the clock . It said one. She pulled the covers off and ran. She had about one hour to get to the church and stop this travesty. She pulled out her suitcase and started to throw things. She pulled out her killer dress and it was wrinkled. There would be no time for ironing it. She spied a note on the night stand..

_Rachel,_

_Glad you could make it after all. Chandler and I were getting breakfast and then getting ready. I know this is hard for you but things will get better. I guess I will see you at the wedding it is at two._

_Love, mon_

_PS If it still bothers you, you don't have to come. I'll tell you all about when I get home_.

Rachel smiled. It was all going to work out. She just had to have the faith that's all.

She pulled out her back up dress, a sky blue with spaghetti straps that didn't need to be ironed. She jumped into the shower and straightened her hair. As she put on her lipstick , she spied a cab and ran downstairs in her Prada pumps.

"Taxi ! Taxi ! " she cried.

"Where to missy, "he said with a Cockney accent.

"St James, and step on it, " he obediently drove away.

Monica looked over at Chandler as she stood in the doorway. They both had very unsure looks on their faces.

"So Rachel came in this morning. I hope she has made peace with this." said Monica as she was trying to start a conversation. "I left her a note."

"Are you glad she's here?" Chandler asked pointedly.

"Well I just hope that she won't cause any problems but I am kind of glad she decided to come." Monica sweetly said.

After this , Monica and Chandler just stood and looked at each other. They really didn't know what to say to each other. Last night had been incredible . But there was too many repercussions for what happened last night. How would their friends react? Would this change things when they got back to New York?

Rachel came running in the church. Joey was supposed to be a look out but he was occupied with Felicity again. There was an argument at the front of the church again. Rachel thought she recognized one of the voices that was yelling. It was Jack Geller's . She took one more breath to brace herself. Then she started into the church. It was going to be fine. She was glad that they she made the flight. Then she saw a sight that crushed her very being…Ross was kissing Emily very passionately.

Tears glistened from her eyes. That was it. It was over. She had lost him forever. Why did she have to ask for that break? Why couldn't she trust him again? All she had to do was turn around and walk out. Maybe she could get a flight back to the States? She only needed to do get out of there before she was spotted. She moved her heels to turn around and then she heard him.

"Rachel, I am so glad you made it." Ross cried.

Rachel choked on her words, "I just wanted to say congratulations."The tears were very present, but she tried to hide them from her dear friend on his day. He threw him arms around her. She had so wanted to have those arms around her again. She grabbed on to Ross and hung on to him not wanting to ever let go. Slowly he backed away as the music was starting.

"I gotta go, rach, I'll see you later kay?" he said casually. He kept looking back at her.

They looked so nice all dressed up thought Rachel . Ross always did look good dressed. Up. It was nice to see when Joey and Chandler were as well. Rachel decided to be adult about the whole thing. She knew it would never work between them. At least the chapter of Ross and Rachel finally had an end. He could move on and be happy.

Monica had the biggest smile on her face. She waved at Rachel as she walked by. Rachel noticed that she was particularly friendly to Chandler this afternoon. Emily's maid of honor ,Felicity kept smiling at Joey. Rachel giggled. She knew Joey Tribbiani, and chances were good that he had slept with her. As the music swelled , Rachel gasped.

Emily was escorted by her father down the aisle. Her father seemed to be mumbling something as he passed the Gellers. She looked absolutely beautiful in her white gown and small tiara. Ross extended his hand and she took her place beside her groom. He gazed in to her eyes prepared to give her anything she wanted. Ross's eyes caught a glimpse of Rachel as she wiped a tear away. Emily gave him a shy smile and turned to face the priest. He extolled the virtues of marriage then he continued to the vows. Rachel wanted to run. Emily looked into those brown puppy eyes that once were hers and promised her love. Here it comes, Rach, game over,she thought.

"Repeat after me, I Ross… I Ross, he softly said Take thee Emily…Take thee Rachel…….

Rachel? Rachel? It echoed when she heard it. Why did he say her name? Were her instincts correct? Did he still love her?

The church was buzzing. Who was this Rachel? This is what happens when one of our own married a bloody Yank. Monica had a shocked look on her face. Chandler and Joey just looked at each other with their mouths agape. Joey held a cell phone so Phoebe could hear what was going on. Emily was clutching her fist in preparation for Ross's jaw.

Ross held his head in confusion. He started up the aisle and walked up to Rachel. "Could I see you,?' he angrily said. "Excuse me." he said as he pushed his way up the aisle. They found an empty changing room and he slammed the door.

Ross turned and spun to Rachel, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked accusingly.

Rachel innocently said, "Well, I thought I needed a few days away from work so I changed my mind."

"No you told me that you couldn't take the time off. And now you're here. What's goin on Rach?"he accused.

Rachel knew the time was now. Speak now or forever hold her peace. She held her nose and jumped.

"Ross I still love you." she said. He looked at her not with the tenderness he would have , but with a feeling of anger.

"Well Rachel, I am sorry to say that it is a little bit late for that. I am getting married." he started to turn.

"Ross, I have been fighting this all the way from New York. I thought it would make a difference if you knew how I feel. I am still in love with you."

He started to soften a little by looking at her. He bit his lips as he tried to talk, Then his anger got the best of him again. "Rachel please don't fuck with me. If I recall right this isn't the first time this has happened. I left Julie and Bonnie for you and if I recall right I ended up getting screwed in the end. We got back together and I ended up getting blamed for everything in our relationship. If I would go back to you, how do I know that you wouldn't do it to me again?"

His eyes told the story. He wanted to hate her , yet she could look into those eyes and see deep into his soul. He wanted to have her back with him, but he was scared. He had been hurt too many times not to be cautious.

Rachel took his hands, "Ross, I learned my lesson and it took me almost losing you to realize I never want you to leave me again. Now I know you said my name for a reason, what was that reason?" she earnestly asked.

Ross took a deep breath and said, "Because I do love you." he then took her face in his hands and started to kiss her. Their lips touched and then they just began to mash together. He forced his tongue in her mouth and her mouth willingly opened.

The next thing they heard was a door opening. "You guys, everyone is wonder…Oh my God!!! Does this mean what I think, " squealed Monica.

Ross pulled away from Rachel for a second. "Yep, it does, Rach and I are back together. Please get Emily so I can talk with her okay." he said.

Monica turned and walked fast into the church. Emily was in the front pew talking with her father. Monica had a serious look on her face. "Emily, Ross needs to talk with you." she said.

"Now we'll find out what is bloody going on?" she angrily said as she plowed up the aisle of the chapel.

Ross gave Rachel a peck on the cheek. "I think you'd better go for a few minutes. This isn't going to be easy , but I would much rather have you out of here right now." he said.

"I'll be waiting outside sweetie." Rachel sweetly said.

Emily's stepmother put a call through on her mobile. "Colin, it's Christine , yes Emily's stepmother. You still want to get her back then I suggest you drop whatever you are bloody doing and get down here. The Yank 's girlfriend came from New York and he said her name and Emily is beside herself. Put on a tie and come down to St James."

Colin walked out of the office and got in his car. It was still in the glove compartment from the night he was going to propose. It wasn't too late. Fate had given him another chance . Colin was getting his Emily back.

Don't worry there's more..never thought Ross should have married her..there is more mon and chandler too. Sorry there isn't that much phoebe or joey..in this one.


	5. The Right Decision

Emily walked with trepidation into the private room. She was trembling and didn't know what to expect. This whole day had seemed like a nightmare to her. First her parents fighting and now this, her relatives didn't say anything as she came back the way she had walked so joyously before.

Ross just stood there in his morning coat . He didn't say a word when she entered. In effect, she knew what he was going to say. It was over.

"Um Emily, we need to talk, it seems uhm uhm that we rushed into this way too fast. What I am trying to say Emily, is I just realized something uhm I am in love with someone else and I don't think that is fair to you, so I am saying I can't marry you Emily . And you don't have to worry, I am going to see if I can get a flight back to New York today. ' Ross said.

Is this all because of Rachel?' Emily asked point blank.

Ross didn't know how to answer that. He knew she knew the truth and how could he do that to her.

"Emily you have got to understand , I have been in love with her since I was fifteen years old. When her and I broke up, it seemed like it was the end of the world. Now I am getting my second chance because I didn't know how she felt." He turned to Emily and held both her hands.

"I am so sorry about this. You are a great person Emily Waltham, and I want you to find someone who will truly love you. You brought out a part of me that I thought was dead and I will forever be grateful for that. Good bye Emily." said Ross as he kissed her on the cheek. Ross then walked out the door.

Rachel had already left in a cab. She didn't know what was to happen next and she really didn't want to hang around to find out.

As the cab was pulling away, she heard a voice saying ,"Wait." she turned around and told the driver to stop when she saw who it was.

"Okay you can go now." she said as contentedly kissed Ross after leaving the chapel. He put his arm around her and said"Let's go , we have a hell of lot of catching up to do." The driver just shrugged his shoulders and drove off. When they arrived back at the hotel, he went to the front desk and told them he was leaving.

The stunned concierge said, "Are you sure you still don't want the honeymoon suite? It is paid for and we have also provided you with some champagne as well."

"No I think under the circumstances, " he looked over at Rachel and saw her smiling. "On second thought, maybe I can find a use for it." he slyly said. He turned to her and said, "Rachel I want you to call work, you are going to be gone for about a week. And they should know."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are coming with me to Greece. It was supposed to be my honeymoon but I can't think of anyone I would rather spend time with ." he whispered to her as he kissed her.

"Neither can I, oh I have always wanted to go there. It s supposed to be beautiful." she gushed. She put her arms around his neck and then they started to kiss again.

The concierge just stood there then cleared her throat. They looked up and she handed Ross the keys, " Here you go and congratulations, Dr and Mrs. Geller…"

Rachel giggled as Ross pulled her along, "In time, sweetie, in time."

Meanwhile back at the chapel, Emily walked to the front of the church and cleared her throat. She held her hand up to get everyone to stop talking to hear the dreadful announcement she had to make.

When they saw her at the front of the church, everyone seized talking,

"Excuse me, excuse me, Due to an emergency back in the states, the groom has had to leave. He is probably on a flight as we speak, So due to these complications, there will be no wedding today. All of your presents will be returned to you and there is plenty of food at my father's house. Thank you for your patience." Emily stated.

Monica, Joey , and Chandler just looked at each other.

"Do you think he has flown home?" said Monica

"Nah, I think he's back at the hotel., though. I think that was just Emily's way to save face for what happened." explained Chandler.

"I bet ten to one that Rachel is with him right now." Monica figured.

Joey just smiled, "Nice." Felicity ran over to him.. "Joey are you going to be leaving too?" she asked as she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"Bye guys." Joey said as he started to walk out with Felicity.

Chandler put his hands up in confusion, "And where are you going ?"

Joey smiled, "You heard what Emily said, there's food."

Chandler stated, "I really think that Emily Post would frown on showing up at a reception after someone's best friend left the bride at the altar."

Monica looked over ,her parents were getting ready to leave.

"This is even worse than when he married the lesbian." Judy said.

"I don't care that limey bastard suckered me out of paying for this fiasco and we are going over there to get our money's worth. I tell you I paid for the first and this, next time your brilliant son, the doctor can afford it, he's paying for his own damn wedding." Jack ranted.

Monica smiled. She was enjoying this. Her dear brother was in trouble. She felt like she was fourteen and he was sixteen again, instead of two adults in their thirties.

"Please Monica, find a man soon. Your father and I are too old for this nonsense." Judy complained as they left.

"I can't win." Monica moaned. Chandler came over and brushed against her. He gave her a shy smile. "Oh yes you can Monica, later." he winked.

Monica had come back to the hotel to find a note on the nightstand..

_Mon,_

_Don't worry about me. I am down in the honeymoon suite and will be staying there. Things have a way of turning around so don't expect me any time soon. You get your room back._

_love Rachel_

"Well Chandler , I guess she's found a new roommate for now. You can stay here." She immediately started to kiss him as she kicked the door closed.


	6. Greece is for Lovers

Monica had Chandler put his suitcases in her apartment. She explained that she just wanted him to stay with her until Rachel got back Joey knew that Monica was bummed out about the whole wedding and then to make matters worse, her roommate was now back with her old boyfriend and was in Greece. Phoebe just looked over at Monica and smiled. Joey had Phoebe stay with him so she could be closer when the babies came. It was almost comical to watch Phoebe maneuver as big as she was and it was sweet to watch Joey play the role of the concerned father.

Rachel put her sunglasses on as she laid in her chair. She still felt like this was all a dream. The sky was blue and the Aegean sea like sapphires. She moved her legs to get comfortable. Then she closed her eyes.

"Hey I got you something to drink. Are you going to sleep on me?" said Ross.

"Well I will admit, we didn't get much sleep last night."she shyly smiled

"I didn't hear any complaints." Ross bragged.

Oh and I forgot to thank you for the outfits , I was only dressed for London." Rachel said.

"Well as much it would have pleased me to have you run around this island naked, there are rules. Besides I think you thanked me last night." Ross coyly said. He started to playfully bite at her neck and nuzzle it with his chin.

"Hey that tickles," laughed Rachel. She looked into her boyfriends eyes and passionately started to kiss them as the island breezes blew their hair. All was right with the world and she was passionately in love with Ross. They were in their own little world and she liked it.

Meanwhile back in New York, Monica and Chandler sat on the couch. This was nice because they didn't have to hide their relationship for a week. Monica laid her head in Chandler's lap as they watched Gone With the Wind.

"This is one of my favorite movies. I think it is so romantic when Rhett Butler kisses Scarlett before he leaves for war." Monica sniffed with a tissue in her hand.

Chandler put his hand up and coughed into it, "Chick flick."

"It is not a chick flick, it is one of the greatest movies of all time . It has passion and romance." defended Monica.

"Well I don't see any bikinis, and any good movie has bikinis in it." answered Chandler.

"That's sounds like something from the gospel according to Joseph Tribbiani." Monica said as she smacked him.

"Yeah maybe I have been hanging out with him too much." Chandler smiled as he cuddled Monica with an afghan on the couch.

Rachel's skin glowed next to her sun kissed hair. She had on a white halter dress with gold sandals. Her and Ross were going out to dinner at a restaurant high in the Grecian Hills. He put his arm around her as they walked to the cab.

The restaurant was a taverna set in the hills overlooking the sea. It had little tables covered with white cloths and candles in the middle of the table. Ross held out the chair for Rachel and had the waiter bring them some wine. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes across the table.

"To fate," he toasted.

A bazooki player strummed as the young lovers held hands across the table. It was as if there was no one else in the whole room and

Ross couldn't believe that he had been this lucky again, he was never letting her go.

The next day was to be their last day before they went home, so they decided to go snorkeling. The water was warm and clear. They swam out a little further, put on their masks, and ducked under the surface of the water. The water was so crystal blue that you could see for miles . Curious pastel fish swum right up to them to spy on these intruders in their world. It was still shallow enough that they kicked up sand as their fins dragged along the bottom. It was an incredible ending to an incredible vacation. All too soon it had to end though, and Ross and Rachel were strolling through the airport pulling their bags.

She sat back as the plane was leaving the airport. One thought kept crossing her mind. Would everything be this perfect when they returned to New York or would they have a repeat of their ill fated reunion in Montauk. She liked them being us again, and they had definitely been through hell and back. How would everyone react to them being a couple again? Ross could see something was on Rachel's mind.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked

"I was just thinking about going back to our old lives. I mean five days ago you were going to marry Emily. I was miserable and didn't know why. Then I spend all of my money to get a flight to London to stop your wedding. I show up and you say my name in front of three hundred people. I wake up and find you by my side like Chloe never happened. I am scared because I don't want us to end." she cried.

Ross took her in his arms, "I am not going to let that happen. If you have to work late I'll understand and I won't automatically think every guy wants to get you in the sack. You are going to see a new Ross, trusting, not jealous, ..believe me…I am never letting you go again.

Next chapter..the lovebirds come home to a soapy surprise


	7. Bathtime is the Right Time

It was going to be a perfect day for the new lovers. Joey had went with Phoebe to the doctors and Rachel and Ross wouldn't be home for hours. Monica decided that her and Chandler would do some exploring of their own.

"A bath, I don't like baths, they're too girlish, Monica." Chandler said,

"Ah but this is a special bath. You and I will get in the tub and I will put bubble bath in it and light some candles and then we'll drink some champagne..get the idea." Monica smiled.

"That actually sounds nice." he said. "I'll run across the hall and get my robe." He took off from the bedroom and checked once again to see if the coast was clear. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"Hey roomie. Is Monica feeling any better?" asked Joey as he made a pastrami sandwich.

"Yeah it was this whole thing with her mother and then she feels left out because she doesn't have a boyfriend. Anyway I will coming back today, their flight comes in at six." Chandler tried to explain with one eye on the door.

"That's cool," he said as he held two large sandwiches in his hands. He promptly handed one of them to Phoebe who attacked it.

"Mmm meat." Phoebe said as she licked her lips.

"I thought you were a vegetarian," asked Chandler.

"This isn't me, this is the babies." she said as she wiped mayonaise from her mouth.

"Later guys," Chandler had to laugh as he closed the door. Those two oddballs deserved each other. He had to admit the way things were looking , they would all be paired up. He had Monica. Ross and Rachel were back together, and Joey and Phoebe now were sharing.

He opened the door and walked into Monica's apartment. "Honey, where are you ?" Chandler asked.

"In here, darling." answered Monica. Chandler walked through the apartment and into the bathroom. Monica was in the tub and around her were scented candles and bubble suds. Her hair was in a bun with a few pieces hanging down. She had a smile on her face as she lifted a bottle of champagne and poured into two long stemmed glasses.

"I've been waiting for you, lover." she cooed.

Chandler had the biggest smile on his face as he threw off his shorts and jumped into the tub. He was very careful not to squish Monica with his long legs. He settled into the soapy water and took the glass from Monica's hand.

"To us," she toasted.

Monica put her head down as Chandler started to nuzzle her neck. Then he began to plant soft kisses on it. He took his hands and moved the tendrils from around her face. She turned her head and their lips met. The soft kisses had turned into passionate ones. His soapy hands reached over her body. They were both getting turned on.

The taxi was pulling out of JFK as Ross and Rachel shut the door. It may not have been the honeymoon he expected, but it turned out better. Rachel was now with him again and their relationship couldn't have been better. It was truly a new beginning.

"Home sweet home." Ross said.

"If you don't mind, can I stay with you tonight? " Rachel said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Not sick of me, yet?" he said with a smile.

"Oh baby, I could never get sick of you." she said as she kissed him

"Well we should drop your luggage off and then maybe grab a few things, we'll still stop by." Ross said.

Before long the driver pulled up to the familiar apartment. The couple got out and went up the stairs. Ross's hand was resting on Rachel's back as they entered the building.

"Mon, we're home." Rachel cried. They entered the apartment and walked through it.

"Mon? We're back from Greece. Don't you want to see what we brought you?" Ross called.

At that point, the door opened from across the hall.

"They're back!" screamed Joey as he excitedly ran into the apartment."What did you bring me?" From across the hall you could hear Phoebe screaming.

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani! You get your ass over here! I can't move off of this couch and I have a wedgie too."

"Dude when did you get married?" asked Ross.

"It's a loong story.But I have been taking care of Phoebe , you know with the babies." explained Joey. "It's really been good."

"Do you guys know where Monica is? We looked all over and can't find her."asked Rachel.

"Probably at Central Perk," answered Joey.

"Well I am going to grab a few things and then we'll go , okay sweetie." Rachel said as she gave Ross a peck on the cheek.

"I still can't get over it, you guys back together." admitted Joey.

"Yeah it's pretty great." smiled Ross.

Rachel went into her bedroom and threw some things in a bag. By instinct she went into the bathroom and opened the door. She was stopped cold in her tracks as she noticed her roommate and the guy across the hall in the bathtub.

"Monica, Monica…you and Chandler?" exclaimed Rachel

"Hon we've got a cab waiting, just get your things and we'll go ." Ross said as he walked into the bathroom. When he opened the door, his eyes opened wide and his face began to turn red.

"What the fuck are you doing, get off my sister.!"

Hope you enjoyed that ..I think I am altering a few more episodes. Thanks for the nice reviews…


	8. Dynasty Moments

Ross stood by the bathtub. He was still in shock. It was his oldest friend and college roommate ,and his sister naked. Rachel tried to steady him, but he broke away from her and started to rant.

"Alright Bing get out of the tub and stay the hell away from my sister.."

Chandler stood up, "Monica can make up her own mind, she's not a child who has to be protected by her big brother."The suds were dripping off his body showing more than Ross cared to see.

"You had no right, you know the rules!" he screamed.

"Did you know the rules when you kissed my mother?" Chandler screamed.

"That was different." she enticed me "It is nice to know that I have your support. While I was going through mental hell in London, you guys were fucking upstairs. Doing my baby sister." Ross exclaimed.

"I am not fifteen anymore Ross." Monica said as she stood up.

"Put some clothes on." Ross ordered.

Rachel stood in the bathroom with trepidation. She couldn't believe it , Chandler and Monica. And now she was watching the love of her life freak out over this affair.

"Hey you know what, you shouldn't be the only one getting some. After all, I don't think you and Rachel were exactly playing cards in Greece." Chandler snidely said.

Ross clutched up his fist and tried to land a punch on Chandler's jaw. He ducked, causing Ross to lose his balance and ended up in the bathtub. Chandler stood on the rug laughing until Ross grabbed his arm and pulled him in the water. The two of them were thrashing about and dunking each other's head under the water.

"Monica, they're going to kill each other." Rachel said panicking.

"I feel like I am watching a bad episode of Dynasty." said Monica. "Alright Krystle, Alexis, break it up," she yelled.

Two sets of eyes peered out from the mountain of suds. They both looked at each other and started throwing punches again. Monica used all her strength to pull Chandler off Ross and Rachel tried with all her might to pull Ross off of Chandler. Two women fell into the bathtub as well.

Hearing all the commotion, Joey and Phoebe ran from the other apartment. Phoebe stood over the bathtub and moaned, "Oh my God you people are getting me all wet. Stop the madness!" she yelled.

Joey smiled, "Hey this is great watching two hot chicks fight in a bathtub with wet shirts."

Chandler and Ross looked over at Joey with an angry look in their eye and grabbed his arm and tossed him into the tub.

"What did I say?' Joey asked confused as he spit out soap.

Phoebe looked down at her maternity jumper it was wet from the inside. "Oh my God, I think my water broke."


	9. Baby Buffay's Birth Part One

They rushed Phoebe to the couch, everyone wearing soaking clothes. Joey ran to his and Chandler's apartment, grabbing a suitcase. Rachel ran down to the still waiting cab, and grabbed her and Ross' suitcases.

Joey on one arm and Ross on the other, they walked the mother to be downstairs. Rachel struggled with the bags so Ross offered to carry them upstairs.

"I'll change and then Rachel and I will meet you there. Good luck , Phoebs." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Did someone think to call Frank and Alice?" Phoebe screamed as the cab pulled away.

Ross ran up the stairs and tripped. Rachel just stood there laughing at him.

"You think this is funny? Help me up." he ordered.

"I'm sorry, it was just such a sitcom moment." Rachel said. "She put her arms around Ross and began to kiss him. What do you think about us being the next couple at the hospital.?" she shyly smiled.

"You're not?" Ross asked in a panic.

"No but labor takes a long time." she said as she crept her fingers up his broad shoulders. "We need to find something to do." she giggled.

"Frank , Alice call first…then " Ross looked over to Rachel.."Did I ever tell you how glad I am you came to London.?' he said as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"No but I have a feeling you are going to show me." she smiled and then purred "Dr. Geller."she seductively giggled.

"Later," Ross grabbed the bags and took them to Monica and Rachel's door. He opened the door and found a naked and wet Chandler and Monica kissing .

"Couldn't you keep your hands off her for five minutes?' he said as he separated them. "Phoebe and Joey are on their way to the hospital and we have to call Frank and Alice. " Ross said in a panic.

"Hello Frank? This is Ross, Phoebe's friend.. Yeah they are on their way to the hospital now. Alice is in Delaware? Well then will you be here?No I didn't get married after all. It's a long story so just to Beth Israel as soon you can, Bye." Ross said as he hung up the phone.

.Monica emerged from the bedroom dressed to leave. "I realize this is a bad time, but you are just going to have to get over this. It is going to be very awkward considering you are dating my roommate. And we are not going to hide for you convenience." Monica said to Ross.

"You just have got to understand. I know Chandler and I know he is afraid of commitment. I just don't want to see my baby sister get hurt." Ross said as he hugged Monica.

"I'm a big girl now Ross. Please be happy for me. Nothing could describe the feeling I had for you when I saw you and Rachel kissing at that church. Monica said, "Please big brother, do the same for me now."

Ross agreed. It would be awkward. Chandler walked in the door as he pulled on a sweater vest. "Chandler come here. I am sorry that I overreacted. You are my oldest friend and I think it's great." Ross said.

"My best friend and my sister." he said as he hugged the couple.

Rachel came upstairs afraid to see why Ross hadn't returned. She happily walked over to Monica and the group.

"My best friend and my brother are back together." Monica said as she hugged Rachel.

"I've forgotten what we are doing." said Rachel.

"the hospital, " cried Ross and Chandler as they grabbed their girlfriends and ran out the door.

Next chapter will be longer ..don't worry there is more mondler and lobster lovin comin up.


	10. Just Something to Kill the Time

The gang ran into the lobby of the hospital. Frank Jr. sat there nervously as Phoebe was being admitted to maternity. Joey held a video camera as the whole process was going on.

"Hi babies, it's me your mom and I am going to have you now." Phoebe said.

The orderly wheeled Phoebe into delivery. Joey followed her carrying the bags. Since he was the coach, he was allowed into the delivery area.

"So much has changed, Phoebe is giving birth, you and I are together, Ross and Rachel have reconciled for the third time." Monica said as she cuddled with Chandler on the couch of the waiting room.

Frank Jr. seemed to want to play with a lighter he found in his pocket. Wondering what he could find to melt. He looked around the waiting room.

Ross and Rachel began to start playfully kissing each other. Then she started to run her fingers through his black hair. He started to blow in her ear which caused her to giggle.

"Uh folks, this is where you have babies. Not make them." Chandler said as he was disgusted by their display of affection.

"You're right, let's go." said Rachel as she pulled Ross from the couch.

"You do know we can beat them." said Monica as she pulled Chandler from the couch as well. They walked down the hall to an abandoned room and started to make out . They stopped when they realized that there was someone in the bed next to them.

"Oops sorry." Monica said as they walked out of the room.

Phoebe was connected to a series of monitors and an iv was stuck in her hand. Having babies was painful and that part she took out on poor Joey.

"Tribbiani, this hurts like hell, it's all your fault." she screamed.

"Hey I didn't knock you up." he used to defend himself.

"No but you are a man and I blame you for that." she screamed.

Ross found a janitor's closet and pulled Rachel in it. She was giggling the whole time. He closed the door and looked at her.

"So this is what we are going to do till Phoebe gives birth. I am going to come over there and do this." He said as he started blowing in her ear.

"Oh Ross." she exclaimed

"And this" he started kissing her neck.

"Oh Ross."

"And this" he started to pull her shirt off

"Take me now." she started to pull his shirt off as well and they started to fully get into it.

"Hey I just thought of something, This closet looks familiar. Oh my, it's the same closet that Susan and I were locked in when Ben was born." Ross said.

"So our baby will be conceived in here then."

"You want a baby?" he asked

"I've wanted one since you and I kissed at the museum. Ben may be yours, but I want us to have a baby." Rachel started to kiss Ross again.

"OK." Ross said as he started to take his clothes off again.

Monica and Chandler still hadn't found a place to have sex yet. Door after door was opened and they were all a no go. Finally Chandler found one at the end of the hall. He grabbed Monica and opened it. That one was occupied too, just this time they knew who occupied it.

"Ross!"

"Rachel" Monica exclaimed. As the couple turned their heads to see it was Monica and Chandler standing there.

Joey was running into the hallway , "Guys Guys it's time! Phoebs is having the babies." he yelled. Everyone ran from the closet to the waiting room.

Back in the waiting room , everyone sat down. Ross and Rachel were the last ones to sit down.

They looked at each other and realized that their clothes were on backwards.

"Oh dear, our clothes seem to be on backwards. We'd better go and fix them." Ross grabbed Rachel and they left the waiting room.

"Wonder where the horny twins are going now?" said Chandler. Monica kept giving him the eye as she rubbed his leg.

"On second thought , Monica is your blouse on inside out?" asked Chandler as he grabbed her hand."Better fix it." Chandler said as he grabbed Monica and left.

"Guys? Guys?" Joey ran out of the delivery room. "Hey where did everyone go?"


End file.
